


One-Eighty Degrees and Caught in Between

by acautionarytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Band Fic, Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, One Shot, sisters that like to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/pseuds/acautionarytale
Summary: Hermione Granger interviews the band The Blackest Night and gets invited to an after party with Bellatrix Black and her sister Narcissa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	One-Eighty Degrees and Caught in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherinenigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/gifts).



> This is for Slytherinenigma. I hope you like it.

Ginny being suddenly sick felt fake, but Hermione respected people calling out for reasons of illness. She had her doubts mostly because Ginny had been trying to get her to see this band for months and now her call out meant she had to go to see them.

It was especially irritating bc Ginny had a friendship with the band. Hermione didn’t write articles about ‘entertainment’. She did serious pieces about politics and government, but when Ginny supposedly got sick, she requested Hermione as her replacement. They were both young so could be thrown about. 

Now, she was at a concert she had no interest in being at. Music never really interested her much and she somehow had to write a review about it. She hoped the interview after the concert would help her with the writing. 

The opening band bored some and invigorated others. Hermione assumed they were the ones that actually knew the opener. The crowd pressed close regardless; most wanting their place close to the stage for the band they actually came to see. 

She needed space to write so she made her way up to the VIP area. The venue’s VIPs had the balcony above the stage to themselves. Ginny had told her that they provided a table for press in prime real estate. Knowing Ginny she probably didn’t utilize it very often. The woman often wrote about the press of the crowd and the excitement of the audience. 

Hermione pulled up the band’s webpage read over the band description. She usually prepared way more than this for a story, but Ginny’s call out was so last minute. She barely looked at the home page before clicking the About tab.

Three sisters and a husband. Another husband managed the band. The third sister, the oldest, played the bass and Hermione saw her picture and just gay paused. She stared for a long moment and then glanced at the stage. She quickly googled Bellatrix Black and was pleased to find she was the unmarried sister in Blackest Night. 

It dawned on her a moment later after scrolling through the wiki page on the Bellatrix Black that she was the fucking reason Ginny had been so adamant she see the band perform and hence the call out for the night. Drunkenly telling a meddler your type is never a good idea. Fucking Bellatrix Black had a PhD, was insanely gorgeous and a total lesbian. 

Ginny was the worse. She knew Hermione wouldn’t look up the band info until she was there at the concert. To her this was just a basically a puff opinion piece which she hated. She liked cold hard facts so she put off her research because it often didn’t matter all that much. She’d never been as musically inclined as Ginny. She just put on the Wizarding Wireless as background while she worked and never really truly listened to the music.

She wondered if Ginny had mentioned her to the band and if Bellatrix Black had been part of the set up because it was most definitely a set up. She scanned articles fast and furious and was inclined to believe Ginny had teamed up with the sisters instead of the woman herself. From the interviews she’d been reading, it seemed the most likely. Bellatrix Black didn’t seem the type to be involved in this, but her sisters had a different vibe in the interviews. She was going to murder Ginny. 

She sent a “Fuck you, Ginny. I’m not dumb” text to Ginny. 

Not a minute later she got, “I knew she was your type” in response. 

“Never said that, asshole. She’s just what you think is my type.”

“She’s BEYOND your type. OMG wish I could be there to see your gay asses interact.”

"I hate you.”

“Have they started yet? You should stream it for me. I’m sick *cough cough* I need to see some good shit to make me feel better.”

“I’m gonna write about how great the show was and not stream it.”

“Rude.”

Hermione grinned. As much as Ginny acted like her mom sometimes with the meddling, she still made her smile and laugh. 

The lights dimmed and she sat forward as the crowd erupted in cheers. A woman moved up to the mic and the spotlight lit her perfectly. She took hold of the mic and started harmonizing. The other members moved into their own spotlights. The only male member, Lucius was lit just as he started feeding in a beat. 

Hermione refused to admit even to herself that she was waiting for Bellatrix to be lit up, but she totally was and she wasn’t disappointed. The woman took her breath away and then she started playing and Hermione completely forgot how to function. Her movements were languid and smooth and impossibly sexy. The way her hands moved over the strings of her bass was absolutely mesmerizing. She fucking hated Ginny.

“I hate you.”

“not my fault that you are a big homo.”

Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off Bellatrix. She started writing even though her eyes were damn stuck on the one woman. 

She continued to write while watching. After the second song she managed to tear her eyes off Bellatrix and watch the rest of the band. She had feelings. 

The lights went up after the encore and a man made his way to her. 

“Hermione Granger?”

She glanced up and the man smiled at her. He was a bit less than what she had expected from the lead singer’s husband.

“Mr. Tonks?”

“Ted works for me. A friend of Ginny’s is a friend of mine.”

“Well then, Ted.” Hermione stood. “Lead the way.”

She’d interviewed bands and celebrities before, but following Ted, she felt a way about meeting the sisters. Fucking Ginny, preying on the fact she was gay as fuck…

Andromeda met her at the door. Narcissa and Lucius were definitely something else if the boy in his lap basically eating his face was a thing. The two sisters were missing.

“He really is a pretty boy,” Hermione mumbled as she walked in. Andromeda chuckled and Hermione blushed. She hadn’t meant for her to hear that. “No offense meant.”

“And none taken. He is. He’s good on the drums too at least,” Andromeda said, “If you are wondering if Narcissa minds, she doesn’t. We’d prefer if you didn’t mention it in your article though. Won’t really hurt us if you did since it’s basically an open secret, but just for privacy’s sake.”

Hermione nodded and gave her a weak smile as she let herself be led aside to a different room. They found Bellatrix draped across a sofa with Narcissa sitting primly beside her. Bellatrix rolled her head over and gave her a heavy lidded once over. She seemed to approve if the way she licked her lips and smiled at her seemed to suggest. Hermione flushed, feeling glad she’d she’d taken Ginny’s advice to change out of her work clothes and into the one little black dress she owned. 

Hermione blinked, just barely stopping herself from shaking her head before she turned her eyes to Narcissa. Her breath stuck for a second at the look in those steely eyes. The woman’s lips quirked ever so slightly and she sucked in a sharp breath. 

Andromeda placed a hand on her shoulder and Hermione looked at her with what she hoped didn’t show her complete gay panic. The singer simply smiled kindly and said, “Shall we get started?”

Hermione nodded. “Do you mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It makes things a bit easier.” Bellatrix waved her hand in accent. Andromeda squeezed her shoulder with a nod before gesturing to a seat as she took a seat herself.

Hermione cleared her throat as she set up her phone to record the Quick-Quotes Quill’s notes. “I don’t know what Ginny has told you about me, but I am Hermione Granger.”

“Oh, we’ve heard about you,” drawled Bellatrix.

“Dear Ginny has been singing your praises for ages,” Narcissa said, sliding her arms along the top of the sofa. “We trust you.”

Bellatrix leaned forward. “I’ve read your work. I look forward to seeing what you have to say about our crazy asses.”

“I especially appreciated when you called Understecretary Umbridge, a blithering pink pompous moron, that had the magical talent of a teacup and made laws simply to limit skills of better witches and wizards,” Narcissa said. 

Bellatrix cackled as Hermione flushed. “So you know I mostly write politics.”

“We do. We’ll be gentle.”

“I appreciate that,” Hermione said, pulling out her questions. She preferred to have them just in case she couldn’t manage to get a natural conversation flowing about their lives.

The sisters answered with different levels of reticency. She couldn’t help focusing on Bellatrix, which she knew they all noticed. They were all much too intelligent and charismatic. Bellatrix especially, but Narcissa seemed intent on keeping her attention as well. Lucius joined at some point looking pleased with himself. 

“You all have advanced degrees. Why do you do this instead?” she eventually asked.

“We could ask the same of you,” Andromeda said. “Why journalism?”

“I like it, but this isn’t about me.”

“We like this as well.”

“Why can’t this be a little about you?” Bellatrix asked, resting her elbows on her knees. “I’m bored of listening to myself and my sisters talk about ourselves.”

“Well, I think I have enough to write my article if you are so bored,” Hermione drawled. She’d been enjoying the banter. 

Bellatrix smiled. “When is your article due?”

“8am.” 

“So you wouldn’t be able to join us for a little fun after this?” Bellatrix asked, reaching across the table and placing her hand over hers. Her thumb rubbed slow circles on the back of Hermione’s hand. 

Hermione glanced at what her Quick-Quotes Quill had written and back up at the sultry look Bellatrix was giving her. “Give me five minutes.” 

Andromeda chuckled. “It’s an early night for me so you can have your fun,” she said, standing. Lucius winked, but followed her out of the room. 

“Do you mind if I join in your revelries?” Narcissa asked Hermione, smoothly standing and sitting on the arm of Hermione’s chair. “I know you have your eye on my sister, but we do like to share.” She trailed her hand down Hermione’s arm. 

Hermione looked up at the woman, snagging her hand in hers. It was soft, but had callouses from playing guitar for so many years. She brought it to her lips. “Let me finish my article and we can talk about sharing.”

Narcissa smiled. “Of course, dear.” She stood elegantly and moved back to the sofa with Bellatrix. 

Hermione could feel their eyes on her, but it only made her work faster. She’d written her feelings out during the show. The interview just needed some tweaking. Her Quick-Quotes quill was finely tuned to how she wished things to be written. She sent it off with a grin. “Done,” she said leaning back and looking at the remaining sisters.

“Ginny thought you’d be more reluctant,” Narcissa said, studying her.

Hermione smiled softly, at the cool woman. “She’s a gossip. I told her more than I should have, but not everything.”

“I can’t regret it, when it’s led you to us,” Narcissa said. “Has she talked about us?”

“She knows I don’t often enjoy gossip. I prefer to discover things for myself.”

Bellatrix grinned, wickedly, “Shall we continue to the after party and help you discover things for yourself?” 

Hermione licked her lips and held out her arm. Bellatrix took hold of it with a salacious grin and they turned on the spot.

The bedroom she ended up in didn’t surprised her in the least. Its dark opulence fit well with Bellatrix’s aesthetic. Bellatrix pressed close to her back as Narcissa appeared. Bellatrix pressed kisses against her neck as she slowly slid the zipper of her dress down.

“Ginny’s gloating is going to be unbearable.” Narcissa gave an enigmatic smile and stepped into her front pinning her between the women. Narcissa’s hands trailed up the exposed flesh of her back that Bellatrix had exposed as Bellatrix’s hands moved over her stomach and down to the front of her thighs.

“We won’t tell,” Narcissa leaned into her neck, breathing her in.

Hermione lifted her neck and tilted her head back so as to let both sisters have access. “She will know. I don’t have the best poker face.”

“We will make it worth it,” Bellatrix said, murmured into her neck, as she pulled the straps of Hermione’s dress over her shoulders and the dress down her body.

“If I had any doubts, I wouldn’t be here,’” Hermione said, as her dress hit the floor. She kicked her dress aside. Bellatrix slid around her, fingers trailing over her body as she moved in front of her. She stood in front of the two women clad in only her bra and panties. “You are over dressed for this after party and here I thought Purebloods were well educated about such matters.”

Bellatrix smirked, while Narcissa smiled dangerously. “We are,” Bellatrix said. She would have felt self conscious about being on display in her underwear if the women in front of her weren’t looking at her with such unabashed lust. Narcissa moved behind Bellatrix and made quick work of the laces of her corset. Watching Bellatrix’s corset loosen felt like a spiritual experience and she couldn’t help the gasp when Bella’s breasts spilled out of the loosened corset. 

“Patience, pet,” Bellatrix said, as she stepped out of her dress. Standing in just tiny lace underwear, she undressed her sister. She unhooked the lacy bra and Hermione groaned at the sight. “Stoplight work for you?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Red means stop. Yellow means slow down and green is a go.”

“Good, pet.’

Bellatrix was the first to approach. With a tiny nudge, Hermione fell onto the bed and Bellatrix followed after. The feel of the woman pressed against her overrode every thought in her head and she relaxed into it. Her hands found Bellatix’s ass and she squeezed and pulled as the woman claimed her mouth.

Narcissa climbed onto the bed. Bellatrix pulled back with reluctance. “Love, I want you to eat me while she fucks you. Are you okay with that?” Hermione bit her lip and grabbed at her hips. 

“I can’t wait,” she said, as the woman positioned herself above her. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all night.”

Bellatrix groaned as Hermione ran her hands up and down her thighs. “Ginny really held out on us.”

“She did,” said Narcissa as Hermione took hold of Bella’s hips, pulling her down and thrust her tongue deep inside of her. Bellatrix’s head fell back with a loud moan. 

Narcissa pulled Hermione’s legs apart. “Stoplight?” 

Hermione pulled back. “Green,” she said, before diving right back in. 

“Merlin, she knows how to use her tongue,” Bellatrix said to Narcissa.

Narcissa smirked as she trailed her fingers up Hermione’s legs. “It’ll be my turn soon enough, but now I have something else to enjoy.”


End file.
